


I Never Dreamed…

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	I Never Dreamed…

**Challenge 3: Maternal Devotion**  
 **Word Count:** 241  
 **Title:** I Never Dreamed…  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters:** Snow White  
 **Fic:**

 **I Never Dreamed…**  
“Emma, this is your kingdom or it will be someday. You are going to love the view from this balcony. You can see how beautiful and vast the kingdom is from here.

I have to tell you a secret. I never dreamed of you when I was a girl. I only dreamed of being the best Queen ever to my people. I was always so busy thinking of others that I never had dreams for myself. I never dreamed of being a mother or a wife. I know that must sound strange but that is the truth.

I never dreamed of your father either. I think you both were a surprise to me. He was more a surprise than you. You will love him as much as I do.

There is a nest of birds just a few feet away on an old tree. They will sing to you. I want to teach you to listen to them and the other animals. I want to teach you to walk and dress you for your first ball. I have so many dreams for you now.

Yes. Emma, it could all be wonderful but there is one problem. Regina wants revenge and we may have to fight her, defeat her. I will not let her take my dreams for you away.

Don’t worry Emma. Even though I never dreamed of you I will always love you. You will be my dream come true.”


End file.
